Oh How Sweet You Are (BTS Save Me)
by ichokedOnMyTwinkie
Summary: In a heartwrenching episode, Willa and her mother, Demi meet a mysterious man whose charms are more alluring than they should be, and another whose quirky personality seems to bear his heart on his sleeve. It's blood, sweat, and tears between the two woman, and despite their close bond their relationship is in danger for the first time since Willa's father had abandoned them.


On a smouldering hot, snowy winter's day on the sun, the grey pavement was hot enough to fry eggs golden brown. The unforgiving sun kissed the lone girl's satanic damaged porcelain skin. She cheerfully pranced through the colourful field of canola flowers with high kinetic energy.

The pungent smell of canola oil mixed with her salty demeanour and intoxicating cologne, creating an aroma that reached for miles. All she could think about was her lover at the end of the flower field. The way he would look at her with his warm hazel eyes made her melt. The way he would say her name made her heart go doki doki, fluttering each time he moaned her name. She slightly blushed a pink tone, acting coy, and she frantically looks away.

She wants to run as fast as her lanky, long, giant legs can take her to him, but she decides to tease him a little. She then began accelerating negatively in the positive direction, making him wait longer. The anticipation of the tall, slender, cacao-skinned man, made him want this large-sized femme in him strong arms even more.

It has been a full 10 minutes, and the man cannot wait any longer. He commences to sprint towards the petite femme with a relatively high velocity. To his surprise, she suddenly stops. She instead accelerates positively in the negative direction, escaping his reach.

"Juseyo dalkomhan geu mat ice cream cake, it's so tasty, come and chase me!" she teases in a sing-song voice.

"You think you can escape me?" (i cringe) he says in a raspy voice.

She turns around sharply, her small, dusty red eyes widen. Petrified, she lets out, "Demetrie?" This was not her lover, it was her lover's twin brother!

So she elopes with him and leaves her lover and she is struck down by Hera and everyone questioned this "fanfic" after," an prepubescent girl's mother finishes.

Her mother finished the story with a not-at-all questionable ending, and the girl sighs in contemplation. After hearing this absolutely exhilarating, emotionally investing, and thrilling story from her mother as a bedtime story, she felt instantly tired. She longed for the feeling of sleep to envelope her. The girl falls asleep before even wishing her mother good night.

Her mother struggles to push down the anger at having been ignored by her increasingly-moody-these-days daughter and fists her hands. Her nails dig painfully into her palms, the feeling reminding her not to wake her daughter up, despite wanting to scold her for being rude. She instead rises from the bed and exits the room, making a mental note not to make her daughter breakfast tomorrow.

Despite her fitful sleep, the girl wakes up in the morning to the smell of delicious food, and perks up instantly. She doesn't bother to get changed and decided to dash to the kitchen to grab a bowl of grub for herself.

"No!" her mother yells, grabbing her wrist as she reaches for a fork. "This food is not for you!"

"Doshite?" the girl asks, confusion painting her innocent and youthful features. "Onaka ga sukimashita, Oka-san!"

"No!" her mother yells again. "No food for you!"

The girl feels tears prickling at her eyes, threatening to fall. She pulls her arm away for her mother's grasp and stumbles back. As she tries to retreat from the monster who has embodied her birthgiver, her back hits the counter. She winces in pain before her eyes widen in shock.

Her mother has a kitchen knife in her hand now. She is approaching the girl with dreadfully slow steps, a sick, sadistic smile gracing her lips. As she reaches again for the young girl's arm, she raises the knife to eye-level.

"Geu soneul naemireojwo save me, save me," the girl whispers, praying. Sweat forms on her temple. The girl is trembling, her body trapped between the counter and her own mother. She spares a glance to her mother's face before her eyes dart back to the approaching knife. She squeezes her eyes shut, bracing for her inevitable fate.

She gasps as she feels the cold metal against her throat. It stings, and she knows there's blood.

Just as the knife is pressed into her throat, severing her ties with the living world, she hears her mother whisper: "It is, I, Demetrie."

* * *

Demetrie, extracts the bloody knife out of the girl's cut throat. He stares as the corpse leaves a stroke of red on the pastel wall when it drops to the floor. The corpse lays at his feet, then it is resurrected. Demetrie, flabbergasted, drops the knife and goes to lean in for a kiss. Demetrie leans in closer and closer, and with his hand reaches into the daughter's pocket. "Wow, they're so big." He takes out a silver covered kiss chocolate from the daughter's pocket, unwraps it slowly as if teasing her, and starts licking it.

"Oishi."

The daughter, now a zombie, is furios 7. Bultaoreune! "How dare you?! That was my late great, great, great, great grandfather's kiss chocolate!"

"How have they not expired yet?!"

The daughter answers "My skin is made out of material which can keep chocolate, only chocolate, from expiring for like 20 years or so. It was embedded in my skin by my great, great, great, great grandfather, and I took it out yesterday, the day before you killed me."

The man remembers what had just happened. He counts in his head the age the young female before him must be. It must total to over 200 years old. He sputters, the shock finally registering again. "B-but how are you alive?"

"Ah, you see," the girl-zombie smiles coyly, drawing out her words, "I ate the chocolate."

"The," Demetrie starts, hesitating, "chocolate? The one I just ate?"

"No, silly! I'm Willy Wonka!" Suddenly her long, glossy, jet-black hair swooshes, despite the closed windows. Her face morphs, while she was pale and lifeless before, her skin is now paper-thin and takes a masculine form. Her jaw shifts, revealing a perfect set of pearly white teeth. It doesn't make sense, considering the amount of chocolate she-he- eats. Nevertheless, the figure continues shapeshifting until he takes on the full form of the one and only, Willy Wonka.

Demetrie, in his stupor, gapes at the man before him. Mr. Wonka wears a smile sickeningly sweet, and Demetrie feels sick at the chocolate he had just eaten. He has a strange urge to throw up, and maybe he should have thought twice before violating the girl's pocket. His eyes lose focus and he sees spots in the edges of his vision. To steady himself, Demetrie grasps for the counter beside him only to realise it's not there.

The rude awakening brings him back to his senses. He evaluates his surroundings, blinking, almost forgetting Mr. Wonka in front of him. The ground looks to be a dark rich brown colour, but he has a niggling feeling it's not dirt. What's weirder is the sky; it's a pitch black with dots of yellow splattered across it. He looks back at Mr. Wonka who is staring at him. When their eyes meet, Demetrie sees it.

There's a full moon in Mr. Wonka's iris. Demetrie is shook as he suddenly understands the shapeshifting, the intense change in the form of the figure in front of him. As he looks closely, he also realises that the moon looks uncannily alike to the ground he stands on.

He concludes: they must be standing on the chocolate moon.

In the back of his mind, an old song whistles like a missile, bomb, bomb. Every time it shows up in his head, his mind blows up. Oh. He recalls the lyrics, "It's only a chocolate moon, Sailing over a cardboard sea, But it wouldn't be make-believe, If you believed in me." He supposes this Mr. Wonka's (or is it the girl, his daughter?) way of saying that anything is possible.

As Demetrie slowly loses his sanity, he attempts to grasp what is left of it. Alas, he is too tired and fed up. "All right, what do you want to do with me?" Demetrie asks with fear.

Mr. Wonka stays silent, intensely staring at Demetrie. The silence continues, getting louder and louder. You could hear a pin drop at the deafening silence between the two. Mr. Wonka continues to stare slyly at Demetrie, with eyes of a hungry wolf.

The latter feels like there's a hole being burned into his forehead.

"Enough is enough!" Demetrie yells. "What the kisses do you want with me! Answer me, you chocolate fiend!" Demetrie's voice echoed the 4 Walls (neoro chaeun Mirror mirror) as he screamed.

Mr. Wonka seems amused, as if he's having fun observing Demetrie's anger grow. smirks, "Heh, you're pretty cute when you're mad."

"Sh-shut up, baka!" Demetrie starts blushing uncontrollably. "Watashi wa kawaikunai! Hmph!"

Wonka looked at him with his longing eyes, a gaze so intense it made Demetrie excited to finally call someone his goshujin-sama. The moment Wonka saw Demetrie, he knew he was a perfect fit for his needs. Demetrie gulped and whimpered. He said, "Master, can you please show me your big, sweet, enticing and, thicc chocolate. Bogoshipda."

Wonka, was baffled by the way Demetrie asked so forwardly, for no one has ever done that before. He takes the initiative to close the gap between them, excitement buzzing through his body. He then opened his watery mouth and finally spoke. He said, "My pet, you showed courage to speak to your master in such a foul manner. For this, you will be punished. Follow me, inu."

As Wonka lead Demetrie, he was trembling with excitement and lust. He knew Demetrie was as excited as he was. He figured to punish him for his sinful actions by walking slower, and making Demetrie crawl on all fours. Wonka grabbed a dog collar and a leash and whispered in Demetrie's ear, "Wear this my pet."

Wonka proceeded to lick Demetrie's ear, and Demetrie moans with delight. Wonka stops, and asks Demetrie, "Would you like me to continue?"

Demetrie replies, "n-no...n-ngh." As if Demetrie could admit how much he yearned for it. No, not today!

"No what?" Asked Wonka.

"N-n-no master…" Demetrie finally broke and said, "P-please keep on sucking on ears… I'm your pet, and I must be punished for being bad.". He wonhae manhi manhi.

"You are a good boy. You are a good good. You are a good boy." Wonka raps while patting his pet's head. "We've arrived, my pet. Stand up," ordered Wonka.

As the two entered the room, the smell was alluring and musky, a fitting atmosphere for a bimilseureon party. Demetrie saw costumes lined up in front of his eyes. There was three outfits that caught his eye. There was a naughty nun outfit made of latex, a Monica Lewinsky, and finally a Sailor Moon dress, which was also made of latex. He began to reach for the last outfit, and the thought of Wonka seeing him in this outfit made his chocolate melt. Demetrie frantically put on the dress, and showed himself to his master. He asks, "How is it?"

"Saperlipopette…." Wonka thought. The latex dress hugged every curve of Demeterie. The dress was unforgivably short on Demetrie, which showed his long, and soft legs. "This man is going to be the death of me…" He muttered underneath his breath. Wonka then smirked and replied, "Baby, you look absolutely stunning. If another man looked at you, I would be jealous, but deep inside, I know you belong to me."

"Come here, and sit on master's lap" Wonka ordered Demetrie.

"Hai, goshujin-sama," Demetrie put his naked legs around his master, and asks, "what do you want me to do…"

"Move your hips back and forth, while staring into my eyes. I want to feel your passion for me. How much you want to see my big chocolate." ordered Wonka.

Demeterie begins to move hips back and forth, and tried to look in his master's eyes. He couldn't make himself do it. The thought of looking at his master while he's doing such an embarrassing act him made him blush.

"Open your eyes. Ijeneun open your eyes," Mr. Wonka orders in a low, sultry voice.

"P-p-please master… I can't…" whimpered Demetrie.

"When I tell you to do something, you obey me. Understood?" Asked Wonka

"Yes, I'm sorry master." Demetrie began to open his eyes, only to find Wonka staring back at him with his eyes full of lust. Wonka winked at Demetrie and began to grab Demetrie's ass. He grinded his pet on himself, pushing him back and forth, applying impulse in order to increase momentum.

The two began on huffing and puffing. The exhilarating experience made the two reach a pure bliss. They're both trying to catch their breaths after they reached their peak. Demetrie looked at Wonka with his loving hazel eyes and said, "Thank you, master." As Demetrie began to calm down, his latex Sailor Moon dress that was drenched in sweat, began to change into a schoolgirl uniform, and it made Demetrie turn into a girl. The rate of reaction of this quasi-chemical change was fast, yet torturingly slow.

"Hm," uttered Wonka. He forgot that the dress could transform the person wearing it into a girl. His visage was drawn into an expression of awe and shook. Demetrie was shook at his master's reaction to the transformation.

"How long am I going to stay like a girl?" Asked Demetrie.

"It's going to be everyday bro." wink wonked Willy Wonka.

* * *

(〃ﾟдﾟ〃)


End file.
